An End to the Magic
by Frankie McStein
Summary: A heartbreaking tragedy and a heartfelt vow


Disclaimer- J.K Rowling rules. I am a lowly slave stuck in worship and daring to steal her creations for a few brief moments.  
^___^  
  
A/N- This can be any two people you want. I deliberately left it open due to people complaining the relationships they want are never written about. It does say he and she sorry. But imagination is what we're all here for aren't we! The lyrics in this fic, the bits in *s incase you wanna skip em, are by Evanescence and the song's called Even In Death  
  
  
An End to the Magic  
  
Cold rain trickled slowly down his neck, dripped off the end of his nose, concealed the tears on his face. Nobody watched as he sank to his knees. Nobody was there to watch. He was alone.  
  
  
_*Give me a reason to believe that you're gone,  
I see you're shadow so I know they're all wrong,  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth,  
It leads me to where you lay,  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home*  
  
  
_The newly cut grass clung to his hands as he pressed them to the damp ground. The icy water crept through the knees of his jeans, sending fingers of ice running up and down his legs. If he had noticed, he would have shivered. But the chill of the rain was nothing compared to the frost that had covered his heart and soul  
  
All his attention was focused on the newly chiselled words in front of him. He had stared so long, that each individual letter was burnt on to his eyes. He saw them even as he blinked, and they danced around him when he slept, haunting his dreams.  
  
The only other thing he saw anymore was her beautiful face. Usually so full of joy, whenever he saw her now, she was screaming in pain, her eyes wide with terror. And he couldn't escape.  
  
  
_*I will stay forever here with you,  
My love,  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
Even in death our love goes on*  
  
  
_Always it was the same. Her voice, so soft, filled with happiness, whispering in his ear. Her breath, so warm, caressing his cheek. Her hand, gently resting on his, the small diamond on her finger glinting in the cheerful glow cast by the blazing fire.  
  
Then a crash, a yell of rage, and a gasp of fear. And then she was ripped away from him, her cry echoing in his ears. Her hands reaching back towards him. Her body twisting frantically, trying to escape. Her imploring eyes locking on his, begging for help. But by the time he had pulled his wand, she had gone, and he knew he wouldn't get her back.  
  
It had quickly become an obsession; to trace her, to find her. To be able to give her body a decent final resting place. He knew if he ever did find her, he wouldn't be able to save her. And he knew, with every day that passed, that the chances of finding her grew less. Each night he stood and watched as the sun set, unable to stop himself comparing the dying light to her life, slowly ebbing away.  
  
  
_*Some say I'm crazy for me love, Oh my love,  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love,  
They don't know you can't leave me,   
They don't hear you singing to me*  
  
  
_He had tried everything to find her. Then, one day, he finally managed to cast a spell that allowed him to track her, in time to see her die. She had been kept alive, just to allow him to watch her take her final breath. He heard his name whispered quietly, saw his face reflected in her eyes, with nothing else but love to be seen in their depths. Her hand rose and gently cupped his face. And then, she fell back, her hand dropping to the floor, her head sagging to one side, her eyes slowly closing.  
  
  
_*I will stay forever here with you,  
My love,  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
Even in death our love goes on*  
  
  
_He blinked, forcing himself to look away from the writing. His hands seized a lump of earth, and he quickly dug a small ditch. A tug, and his wand was in his hand, He lay it in the ditch and put the earth back on top of it.  
  
Then he quickly stood and walked away, leaving the wand in the ground, buried just above her body. As he walked, he made a silent vow to himself. Although magic was his life, and his time at Hogwarts had given him some of his best memories, it was magic that had stolen her life.  
  
And so he swore, never again'. Magic, all that it was, had ben and could be, was now in his past.  
  
_*And I can't love you anymore than I do*_


End file.
